


Climax

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper Worried, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Hospitalized, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brothers, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Drugs, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fire, Good Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Good Parent FP Jones II, Hospitalization, Hospitalized Jughead Jones, Hospitals, Hurt Betty Cooper, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jellybean Jones Hospitalized, Jellybean Jones Hurt, Jellybean Jones Kidnapped, Jughead Jones & Charles Smith Sibling Relationship, Jughead Jones & Jellybean Jones Sibling Relationship, Jughead Jones Drugged, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Betty Cooper, Kidnapping, Masks, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prom, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Rave, Scared Jughead Jones, Torture, Video Tapes, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Jughead Jones, burning building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (S5 E1) Prom was bad enough with the video playing, It turns out one of the people who made that video was In that room! Things go worse for Jughead and Betty when they go to the video rave. The people at the rave are more dangerous and messed up then Jughead and Betty think, Jughead and Betty plus Jellybean never make It out of that building.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Malachi, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: I switched some things/scenes around. The prom scene Is before the scene Jughead and Betty Investigate the rave. So, expect some twists too.

FP and Alice were talking when soon enough Jughead walked down the stairs; ready for his senior prom. FP Immediately walked over; squeezing his boy’s shoulders.

FP: Wow boy, you look so handsome 

Alice: Like father like son(Smiled)

FP rubbed his boy’s right cheek before walking back over to his girlfriend; kissing her lips.

Jellybean: Wow Betty

Jughead turned around to see Betty walking down In her light pink dress.

Jughead: Wow, Betty Cooper you’re a sight for sore eyes

Betty: The feels mutual Jughead Jones 

They kissed 

Alice: Alright you two, It’s picture time

Jughead and Betty put their arms around each other and smiled as Alice took the picture. 

FP: You sure you’re going to be okay here by yourself Jellybelly? 

Jellybean: I’ll be fine daddy

FP: Alright

He kissed her forehead

FP: Let’s get going

The four of them hopped In Alice’s car and took off. Soon they were entering the high school gym. Jughead and Betty walked straight over to their friends as FP and Alice walked over to Hiram and Hermione. 

Reggie: To our last dance, our last school year together, and our friendship! May our friendship and memories last forever!

Everyone repeated then took a drink. The music stopped as Principle Weatherbee walked on stage.

Weatherbee: It Is now my honor to announce this year’s prom king and queen.

He opened the envelope 

Weatherbee: Make that prom queens and kings. Congratulations to Miss Cheryl Blossom and Miss Antoinette Topaz. And congratulations to Mr. Kevin Keller and Mr. Fangs Fogarty. 

Everyone cheered and clapped as the four of them walked onto the stage and were crowned.

Cheryl: Mr. Weatherbee, fellow classmates, tonight Toni and I plus Kevin and Fangs are Riverdale’s first openly gay royal couples. 

Everyone cheered and clapped

Cheryl: However, no queen or king would be complete without their court. So my dear cousin Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews, and Veronica Lodge, please join us In the traditional court dance.

The music started again. And while Choni, Fevin, and Bughead were happy to go to the dance floor Varchie, now over, was hesitant. But they forced themselves to. But not long after the four pairs started dancing the lights went out.

Kevin: What the hell?

Cheryl: Is this another Reggie Mantle prank?

Soon the screen turned back on revealing people dancing In masks while the song Psycho Killer played.

Jughead: This Is not Reggie

Soon the screen switched to a guy In a mask tied to a chair while people holding knives danced around him. They were wearing “Jughead”, “Archie”, “Reggie”, “Betty”, “Veronica”, and “Cheryl” masks. The man begged for them to stop, but soon the masked people stabbed him to death. Jughead quickly ran to stop the video. But soon the video switched to someone wearing a mask and holding a bloody knife; standing In a room. Everyone could see feet of a person and could tell the person was laying on their back and was either too weak to get up or unconscious. FP’s heart dropped as he soon realized, the video was live! That was the room where Jughead ran to stop all of this! As soon as he booked It towards the back of the stage the lights turned back on and the music and video stopped. FP ran to the back to see Jughead laying on the floor with a bleeding knife cut on his right cheek and the man In the mask nowhere to be found. He quickly kneeled by him. Jughead groaned as his dad helped him sit up. 

FP: You okay son?

Jughead: Yeah, I think so

FP: Well, another prom cut short. Come on, let me take a look at that then take you home.

He helped Jughead to his feet and took him straight out of the gym and to the bathroom. FP started gently cleaning his boy’s cheek with a wet paper towel.

FP: It’s not deep, you’re okay

Jughead: You probably should take back the compliment you gave me.

FP laughed 

FP: Hey now, It’s not going to scar. And Jones men are always good looking no matter what.

He tossed the bloody paper towel Into the trash can before washing his hands and drying them. 

FP: Come on, let’s go home and call It a night. I’m sure the girls are waiting for us.

They saw Veronica and her parents as they exited the bathroom.

Hiram: Alice took Betty straight to the car. They’re waiting for you.

FP: Thanks Hiram

FP took his son straight to the car where Alice and Betty were waiting In the front seats. FP rushed Jughead out of that gym so fast The Cooper women didn’t get to see why. Until they turned around and saw Jughead’s now less bleeding cut.

Betty: What happened In there Jug?

Jughead: I…. I was going to shut off the computer when a guy In a mask grabbed me! I fought back, and suddenly I felt a knife on my face. He tripped me and I was too dazed to get back up. 

He looked at his dad

Jughead: The next thing I knew was you helping me up

Alice: Let’s go home

She started the car and took off. When they got home Jellybean was sound asleep In her bed. Calling It a night sounded like a good Idea to the family. They all changed Into their PJ’s and called It a night. That Sunday morning Jughead and Betty went to the jail to see what Brett knows. 

Brett: Well well well, I never thought I’d see you two again. What brings you around these parts?

Jughead: Brett, we know you sold your sex tapes to Blue Velvet. Now the owner David, keeps coming up In our Investigation. But not only Is he not talking to us, he might be dead now. We need a way In. We need leverage. 

Brett: Okay, I know David. But If he’s not talking why should I?

Jughead: I happen to have a friend In there with you. His name’s War Baby. Do you know who he hates more then anyone? Preppies. 

Brett: David’s still alive. What’s the Investigation? 

Betty: Someone Is making videos of us and our friends doing disturbing violent things. We think this David person Is connected to them.

Jughead: Did he ever mention or host a screening of the films In stock?

Brett: Some of David’s costumers prefer shared experiences. Underground Immersive. Red Band screenings.

Jughead: If we wanted to attend one of these screenings what would we have to do?

Brett: You have to be on the list. Or you’d have to prove to David that you’re the real deal. Bring him a tape. Something to make him sit up and take Interest. Like a snuff film.

Betty: Well, let’s get filming

Brett: See you around Forsythe, Ponytail

They hung up. Jughead and Betty went straight to Cheryl’s house to ask for help catching this person making the videos.

Cheryl: No, I won’t help you

Betty: No Cheryl, It’s not an actual snuff film. It’s an act. It’s a way to get closer to the film maker. The same one who filmed all those videos Including that video of your dad killing Jason. 

Cheryl: I do want to expose that defiler. What’s this movie about anyways? 

Jughead: It’s a classic tale. One as oldest time. Girl meets a boy, boy promises to make her a star, then the boy kills the girl.

Cheryl: Charming. Okay, but I’ll need a wig. I don’t want anyone to recognize me by my signature red mane. 

Betty: Okay

Jughead called Reggie Immediately then set up the set and camera In Cheryl’s chapel. Soon Cheryl walked In wearing a pink dress and black wig. 

Cheryl: Well, how do I look?

Jughead: Oh my god Cheryl, you look Incredible

Reggie walked In wearing all leather, Including a leather mask.

Reggie: What about me?

Betty: Terrifying Reg

Cheryl: What happens next?

Jughead: Now Reggie’s going to kill you In the most brutal way Imaginable and I am going to film the hell out of It.

Betty smiled as she held up a fake knife and a bottle of fake blood. After filming a horribly acted film the four of them headed straight to Charles’s office to tell him everything Brett told them. Monday morning Kevin walked Into the Blue and Gold room to see Jughead and Betty.

Kevin: Hey guys

Betty: Hey Kev, we have a favor to ask

Jughead: We’re trying to cell a video to this video store. But I can’t go In the because the owner’s going to recognize me from the time I raided the place with the FBI. But I don’t want Betty to go In alone-

Kevin: You had me at snuff film

Betty: Thank you Kev. I just have to stop by our house. I need to grab a backup.

She walked out with Kevin. As soon as school was over she grabbed her dad’s tape and left. She headed straight to the video wave party.

David: Welcome to the film society girlie. We got your daddy’s Is In room 317.

Betty walked In. She went down some stairs and opened the back door; letting Jughead In.

Betty: Welcome to the secret film society. My dad’s film Is being played In 317 apparently. 

They went up the stairs and went Into the halls where everyone was dancing and wearing masks. In every room a film was being played.

Jughead: Let’s see If any of auditor’s films are being played. Or If any of these people are fans of his.

Eventually they came across the film of Hal Blossom/Cooper as a little boy.

Jughead: Come on Betty

They continued walking until they found a room where all of the films that ever got sent to them was playing while people just stood there wearing masks.

Jughead: These are all the auditor’s films

Betty: He or she has to be In here

Jughead walked up to a girl

Jughead: Do you know who the director Is?

She pushed him away. He walked up to another girl.

Jughead: Hey, do you know who the director Is?

But she pushed him too. Jughead decided to try something else. He walked up to a boy and ripped his mask off.

Jughead: Are you the director? 

The boy pushed him away hard

Jughead: It’s just that I’m such a big fan(Said sarcastically)

Another boy walked up to Betty and grabbed her by the wrist.

The boy: Can I get an autograph Ponytail Playmate? You’re even hotter In person.

Jughead punched him In the face. They quickly ran out of the room as a fight started. Soon Betty saw a man filming them.

Betty: Jug look!

Jughead: That’s him. That’s gotta be him!

They quickly started making their way through the crowd; trying to get to the guy In the mask. But soon they ran Into someone they didn’t expect…. Jellybean!

Jughead: Jellybean?!

Jellybean: Jughead?

The man filming them walked away

Jughead: Betty go! I’ll stick with Jellybean. Go after him!

Betty walked away

Jellybean: What are you doing here!?

Jughead: No! What are you doing here?!

Jellybean: My friends and I heard there was a party. Am I In trouble?

Jughead: No. No, you’re not In trouble. Come on, let’s go!

He pulled his sister along as he quickly followed the direction Betty went. Which took them back to where Betty let him In. He saw Betty unconscious on the floor with the filmer standing next to her. Before Jughead could do anything both he and Jellybean were knocked out. Later that night remembering what had happened Jughead woke up with chills running down his spine. His eyes blinked back In shock and that’s when he freezes. He didn’t know where he was, but he was only In his boxers and his hands were tied with blue velvet ropes and there was tape on his mouth. “Where am I?” His mind cried as his lungs screamed. Behind some curtains came a women wearing a mask. He could tell It was one of the women that pushed him In that room. The women laughs darkly when her eyes catch the horror In Jughead’s eyes. Jughead struggled against the bonds around his wrists and ankles. “Help!” His mind screamed. 

The women: You’re finally awake(Grinned evilly) 

He squirmed. She came closer with a belt In hand. 

The women: I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.

“What?! Who Is this girl?!” Thought Jughead. She took out a syringe.

The women: You’re going to feel a pinch.  
Jughead screams as the needle hits his skin and his vision clouds with the after effects. In the morning FP opened the door to get the daily newspaper. But he saw this one came with another video tape. As soon as he popped It In both his heart and Alice’s heart froze. First It was Betty, she was naked and laying on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. They heard a boy say “You really are hotter In person Ponytail Playmate. I think It’s time I had a taste.” Soon the video switched to Jughead. He looked extremely weak as he just laid there on the floor; whimpering and groaning. What FP didn’t know Is ever since the women Injected Jughead that he had been throwing up. But the worst part was, with the tape on Jughead’s mouth all he could do was swallow It; making him even more sicker. The women knew this and FP heard her laugh “How does that taste Serpent?” Before the video shut off FP saw his daughter tied and unconscious In a closet. At first neither FP or Alice knew what to say for quite a while, they both just stood there In shock with tears In their eyes and fear In their hearts. Meanwhile Jughead’s vision was so clouded and he was so dazed that when the women took off her mask he couldn’t see who It was. Plus he was so sick he couldn’t focus on anything else but how sick he felt. So when the women said “It’s me, Penny Peabody. Malachai Is the auditor” he didn’t even notice. Meanwhile Charles arrived at his parent’s house and took a seat on the couch.

Charles: We finally uncovered who those masked people really stabbed. It was a high school student who clearly never made It to senior prom that night. A kid named James Anderson. Where are Jughead and Betty? They should be here for this.

FP: They never came home last night. Same with Jellybean. And then…. I found this tape this morning.

The minute he popped In the tape Charles’s heart dropped! 

Charles: Great, now the auditor has Jughead and Betty plus Jellybean. I’m going to start looking Into where he or she Is keeping them right now! 

Meanwhile the drug was wearing off of Jughead a little bit, but not by much. He still felt so numb and weak that all he could do was crawl. The tape was off his mouth so he could talk If he wanted to, but barley. His vision was better, but still blurry. But now he could hear what people were saying.

Penny: Even though we’re going to pack up everything David still wants us to burn the place down. He wants us to make sure there Is no evidence of us or our party here. But you, Ponytail, and your little sister are going to stay right here and get nice and toasty. But first, Malachai and I are going to have one last party fun. We’re going to play a game of Tic Tac Toe.

Jughead felt so numb that when Penny used a knife to make a Tic Tac Toe shape Into his back and her and Malachai continued to use that knife to make X’s and O’s It felt like someone was rubbing a cotton ball on his back. Jughead still didn’t like the feeling! He whimpered the whole time. It was not long after Penny and Malachai left that Jughead started to smell smoke. Meanwhile Charles was driving around town for any evidence on where his siblings were being kept. That’s when he saw firetrucks speeding In a certain direction. He followed them Immediately! Soon he came across the building that was on fire. He got out of his car and walked up to a firewomen; showing his FBI badge.

Charles: FBI, I need to suite up and get Inside! My siblings might be In there! 

They didn’t argue with him. They gave him a fire outfit and Charles ran Inside. While two teams of fire fighters two the first and second floor Charles went with the team that went through the basement door. The fire was on the stairs when Charles walked In. By miracle the first room he busted Into was the one Jughead was In. Charles quickly ran over to his weak only In his boxers brother. His throat tightened as he saw the Tic Tac Toe game carved Into his back.

Charles: Jughead! It’s me, Charles! I’m getting you out of here!

He laid a blanket on the floor

Charles: This Is a fire blanket! I’m going to put you In and zipper you up In It! It will protect you from the fire! Don’t worry, firefighters are here, If Jellybean and Betty are here they’ll find them!

He quickly kissed his brother’s forehead before setting him In the blanket, zippering him up, picking him up Into his arms, and running out. Soon he ran out of the blazing building. He saw Jellybean sitting on the back of an ambulance with a breathing mask on. He knew she was unharmed, just needed a little help breathing. He saw Betty, who was now In a firefighter suite on the count of she was still naked when they found her. Other than crying she looked unharmed. But Charles would have to ask to make sure. Charles set the blanket gently on the ground and unzipped It. He squeezed his little brother’s right hand hard.

Charles: I’ve got you Jug. You’re safe now. 

He rubbed Jughead’s right cheek as he passed out. Not long after all three of his siblings were put In a hospital room his the worried parents ran Into the lobby.

Alice: You found them?!

Charles: Yes. As far as I can tell, Jellybean Is unharmed. I’m not sure about Betty. And as for Jughead-

He took out a picture

Charles: The doctors took a picture before they put gaze on his back.

The minute FP grabbed the picture and he saw the Tic Tac Toe board his heart dropped.

Charles: He was also drugged but they were able to flush the drug out of his system.

Alice wiped her tears 

Alice: Are we allowed In any of the rooms

Charles: Jellybean and Betty yes. Jughead, not yet. I’ll stay In the lobby, you two go see the girls.

Alice went straight to Betty and FP straight to Jellybean. As her daughter cried In her arms Alice found out her little girl was raped. When FP walked Into his daughter’s room she looked just fine. She just looked tired. He took a seat next to the bed and grabbed her left hand.

FP: How are you feeling sweetheart?

Jellybean: Tired. They didn’t do anything to me. I just breathed In a lot of smoke when they set the place on fire. Is Jughead okay? What happened to Betty?

FP sighed sadly 

FP: Betty’s okay as far as I know. Your brother…. They carved a Tic Tac Toe game Into his back with a knife.

Jellybean blinked as tears filled her eyes. FP quickly pulled his daughter Into a gentle hug.

FP: He’s going to be okay Jellybelly. He’s going to be okay.

He gently kissed her forehead 

FP: Get some sleep sweetheart. I’ll be right here-

Jellybean: Daddy! Jughead needs you more! What about Jug-(Cried)

FP: Hey hey hey 

He laughed lightly 

FP: You didn’t let me finish honey. I’ll be right here unless I’m checking on Jughead. If I’m with Jughead then Charles will be here.

He gently ran a hand through her hair 

FP: Just get some sleep

She slowly fell back to sleep with her dad’s fingers running through her hair. It was 4PM when Alice slowly walked Into Jellybean’s room; who was still asleep. 

Alice: How Is she? 

FP: She’s okay. How’s Betty?

A tear fell down her right cheek

Alice: She was raped FP

FP gently grabbed her hands and pulled her closer.

FP: Oh Allie, I’m so sorry

Alice: I’m taking her home. And I think I should take JB home too.

FP sighed sadly 

FP: That actually sounds like a good Idea

Alice picked Jellybean up Into her arms before kissing FP’s lips.

Alice: They said you’re allowed In Jughead’s room now. I’ll see you at home honey.

As Alice left with Betty and Jellybean FP slowly entered Jughead’s room. His boy looked so out of It. He must have been so exasted, weak, and dizzy from the drugs and loss of blood. FP walked over to the bed and took a seat. 

FP: Deep breaths Jug, you’re okay

Jughead: I’m so dizzy. My back hurts… A lot. Why does my back hurt?

FP: Whoever took you carved a Tic Tac Toe game Into your back.

Jughead’s eyes went wide as he started to tremble 

Jughead: JB and Betty!! Where are they?!

Jughead’s breathing picked up majorly 

FP: Juggie! Juggie! Shh, breathe!

He put his boy’s left hand to his FP’s chest

FP: Breathe with me Juggie! Breathe! In…. And out

After an hour FP was able to get his boy to breathe deeply.

FP: That’s It boy, I’m right here. Just breathe. Betty was raped but she’s unharmed. Your sister breathed In a little smoke, but she’s unharmed too. It was Charles who saved you three. If It wasn’t for him you three might have been burned badly. I know because you were drugged you don’t know who took you or who hurt you. But It’s gonna be okay, we’re all here for you, and we’ll get you through this.

Jughead: Thanks Dad, I know that you’re here, and I’m so glad that you are. I don’t think I could get through this without you. 

With that, FP smiled gently and ran a gentle hand through his kid’s hair.

FP: You never have to worry about that, I’ll always be here. I love you boy.

Jughead: I love you too.

His dad gently kissed his forehead

FP: Get some sleep son. You’re making me exasted just by looking at you.

Jughead’s eyes slowly shut as he felt his dad kiss his left cheek. The whole next day FP and Alice never stopped worrying about the kids; especially Jughead. He now had a permanent Tic Tac Toe game on his back. FP hated his late nights at Andrews Construction, but tonight was one of those nights. At 3PM when Alice got home her worries were made worse. First was the new video tape. When she popped It In she saw It was a close up of Archie and Betty kissing In Archie’s garage. Second, was the note from Betty saying she already moved Into her New Haven dorm and that she’s sorry for the way she hurt Jughead. The third was now the phone ringing. She answered.

Alice: Alice Smith

Principle Weatherbee: Miss Smith, I know Jughead and his dad live with you and Betty. The teachers have Informed me that they haven’t seen Jughead or Betty since the school lunch break.

Alice: Um, my daughter moved to New Haven early. I’m sorry I forgot to Inform you. I’ll go look for Jug right now. Thanks for telling me.

She hung up. She got back In her car and took off. Alice’s heart hurt the whole time she searched and searched. It was at 6PM when she found that Jughead was In their shed the whole time. He was only In his boxers and he was freezing. She quickly picked crying Jughead up Into her arms, rushed him Inside, and tucked him Into his bed. She knew Jughead must have found out about the kiss. That’s why he was too upset to be anywhere near her let alone live In the same room as her. She was hurt for her daughter and that her daughter left without saying goodbye. But she was also hurt for the boy she loves and has thought as her son since she became a family with him and FP. She started gently running her fingers through Jughead’s hair as she hummed softly. At 8PM as she walked out of Jughead’s room she saw FP walk up the stairs.

FP: Hey, Is everything okay? What’s going on?

Alice: I found him In the shed crying. We should go downstairs. You should sit down for this.

Alice spent the majority crying In FP’s arms while explaining everything. At 7AM Jughead felt someone continuously rubbing his cheek gently. He slowly opened his eyes to see It was his dad. 

FP: Hey kiddo

FP: I can’t believe you graduate tomorrow. But no matter where you go, you’ll always be my beautiful baby boy. 

He helped Jughead slowly sit up as he sat on the bed; putting his arm around his shoulders. 

FP: Didn’t you say your bike was acting up? Why don’t we go work on It together? I bet I know what the problem Is.

He gently kissed the side of his head. It took a lot of encouragement, but FP finally got his kid to the front yard where they started working on Jughead’s bike.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 2: I feel bad for Choni, but at the same time I'm mad at Cheryl! She was selfish! There was room for both 2 kings and two queens!! I thought for sure that's what her announcement was going to be. I very badly wanted Kevin and Fangs to be prom king!!!! In this story I did what was SUPPOSED to happen, Kevin and Fangs for prom king!!!!


End file.
